Aftershocks
by MissJekyl
Summary: A Sylaire fic. Post BNW. Claire set to change the world that night when she jumped from the Ferris wheel. But things went differently to how she planned and now she's stuck in a mansion with all the Specials that she ever knew. Including Sylar and a new Special with a strange ability very similar to Peter's. I suck at summaries . Rated T for slight swearing and violence.


**Hey guys, so, somehow you've found yourself here, at my fanfic… surprisingly… I don't know how either xD**

 **Anyway, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so hopefully you all enjoy it. When I first found out about fanfiction in 2012 from a friend who absolutely loves it, I really didn't like it. I just couldn't find any that I really liked. But recently I started reading them and I** _ **cannot**_ **get enough and you can actually thank my dad for making me read more; little did he know that I wasn't reading books :P**

 **When I first started writing this, I was actually at my mum's house without my laptop** _ **or**_ **internet. So yeah, my very first draft looks absolutely horrible with all my scribbles over the page and constants crossing outs of mistakes.**

 **And before I continue dragging this on (I'm sure you want to start reading now) without further ado;**

 **Aftershocks**

 **A Sylaire fic.**

 **(Just a final little thing, it is currently 4:21am and I really should be sleeping)**

The entire country was watching as a short, blonde girl climbed to the top of the tall Ferris wheel in the middle of New York. There were several news crews below her as Claire Bennet looked out at the New York skyline before her. She watched all the people and spotted her father, along with Peter and Sylar. _What?_ She thought, _why is Sylar here?_ Not wanting to think anymore, she jumped.

There were several audible gasps as the ground rushed towards Claire, she heard someone shout that his camera wasn't working before there was a loud thump and crack she felt all of her bones break when she hit the ground.

As Claire stood, the news reporters all ran over to her and watched with stunned expressions as she pushed her broken bones back into the correct places and the crowd watched as the skin healed over. Claire stood straight with confidence and turned towards the nearest camera, her left hand on her right shoulder as she held it in place to heal properly.

"My name is Claire Bennet and this is attempt number…" Her eyes staring hard at the camera. "I guess I've kinda lost count."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her father pushing through the crowd towards her. She turned towards him, only to be stopped by as they buried her with all their questions.

"Did you know you would heal?"

"Why did you jump?"

"Are there others like you?"

"How long have you known you could heal?"

"Do you feel pain?"

"Can you die?"

The barrage of questions was quickly overwhelming her and she almost collapsed when her father reached her just in time.

Suddenly, Claire felt a sharp pinprick in her shoulder and looked to find a dark sticking out in all its glory under the bright lights of the carnival. Claire felt herself become sleepy as she realised that she had been drugged from whatever substance was in the dart.

Her weight shifted quickly and she watched as her father go down, a similar looking dart poking out from under his shoulder. Her power was acting quickly and she could already feel the sedative draining from her system. A loud shriek emanated from the crowd and Claire looked over to see several bodies slump to the ground, all with darts sticking out from some body part.

Claire knelt down quickly to her father and hurriedly pressed two fingers to his wrist and felt his weak yet steady pulse. She looked up for a moment to see more bodies falling to the ground and saw Peter rushing towards her, with Sylar still by his side. She still didn't understand why Sylar was here. He had done nothing but hurt her and now he runs besides Peter closer to her.

Looking down at her dad, she felt as another dart pierced her shoulder, this time with a much stronger tranquilizer and she fell beside her father. Claire was still watching Peter as she fell towards the ground, she saw as several darts stuck themselves into Peter and he finally fell mere meters before reaching her.

The last thing Claire saw before her head hit the ground was Sylar falling closer to her than Peter, thinking that his power, _her_ power kept him running just that little bit further, that little closer to Claire and her father. Her willpower withered and Claire's eyes closed to nothingness.

 **Okay, so there it is. I hope you liked it :3 I didn't want to make this chapter too long but you can hopefully count on me making future chapters longer. Also, I don't have a beta reader so I don't have anyone else to read and edit the chapters before I upload. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and I will definitely revamp it ASAP.**

 **So, please review the chapter and let me know what you think (I love constructive criticism), along with any ideas you have and I will make sure to keep them in mind because I'm not entirely sure where this fic is going to go.**

 **Much love,**

 **Jek.**


End file.
